2092 US Presidential Election
The 2092 U.S. Presidential Election was the 75th quadrennial election in United States history. It was the second Presidential election since the incorporation of Canada into the United States, which triggered a political revolution due to the incorporation of Canadian politics into the U.S. Incumbent President Marco Juarez was inelligible to run for reelection due to term limits set in place by the 22nd Ammendment. At the time of the 2092 Election, the United States was made up of 62 states and 3 galactic Commonwealths. The Electoral College, altered by the 2090 Census, consisted of 900 votes. The provisional electoral college of 2088, created upon the incorporation of Canada, had held 882 votes. There was no decissive issue in the election, both the economy and national growth being in good state, though issues debated included galactic growth, taxes, technology in society, and envirnonmental ethics. Primaries Democratic Party Incumbent President Marco Juarez was inelligible to run as the party's nominee due to term limits, and a feirce primary ensued. Debates over where the party would go in the future racked the party, particularily on social and expansion issues. The leading candidates were Pedro Sanchez, who led the social-conservative wing of the Democrats, and Jancie Matthews, a galactic expansionist. Sanchez, as a social conservative, favored limiting the definition of "person" to human beings, a debate sparked by the discovery of Homos Galactus in the Outer Reigons and the creation of automatons. Matthews, however, prefered to use the term "person" to mean intelligent life, including automatons and advanced computers. A furious campaign ensued, with the main issue being Matthews inclusion of computers as life forms. In April, the primary took a surprise turn as both Sanchez and Matthews were outstripped in the Alabama Primary by Susan Swann, a former ambasador to the European Federal Union under President Juarez. Swann was a moderate who favored limiting the deffinition of "person" to all intelligent ''organicI ''life. This stance attracted many supporters, and led to a three-way tie in the primary between Sanchez, Swann, and Matthews. At the National Convention in Tijuana, Swann was nominated as a compromise candidate designed to keep the party united, despite strong factions backing Sanchez and Matthews. Two days later, Sanchez declared himself the candidate of the new Liberal party. Hillary Clinton Daniels was nominated for Vice President. Libertarian Party Unlike the Democrats, the Libertarians had a relatively smooth primary. The leading candidate, Willard R. Daniels, swept asside most of the opposition early on, and became the presumptive nominee in early May. At the National Convention in Baltimore, Daniels accepted the nomination, announcing Juan Cruz as his running mate. New Union Party Originally a solely Canadian party, the New Union Party picked up popularity in the north-east, winning Congressional seats in Wisconsin, Vermont, and Maine, as well as the 7 Canadian states. In the 2092 primary, Albert Watson Jr. was selected as the party's nominee. He chose Amanda Jennings of the Western Territories as his running mate. Canadian Conservative Party The Canadian Conservative Party nominated Quebec State-Senator David Brown for President at their Convention in Flint. Harold Killinger was nominated for Vice President. General Election The two Canadian parties played a much smaller part in the 2092 election than they had in 2088, in part because both the Democratic and Libertarian parties had begun to spout Canadian politicians and both parties were working Canadian policies into their platforms. As a result, although the New Union Party and the Canadian Conservative Party had won some seats in the Congressional Elections, they made little progress on the national level, and by the new century they were virtually extinct. In the first debate, Swann held a small edge over Daniels due to the popularity of incumbent President, who was a Democrat, although Daniels was not far behind. In the aftermath of the debate, Daniels made a slight rise in the polls due to sucessful branding of Swann as incompetent and inexperienced. As a result of this, the second debate was quite heated, and was declared a tie by most polls. However, in the third debate, Swann was dubbed the obvious winner, due in part to her experience as a foreign ambassador. Daniels was hindered in part by his old-style social conservatism, which was against legal rights for children born from extramartial relationships. His public awkwardness and failure to adress attacks made on his policies made him somewhat of a pushover, although his experience as a Senator from Massachusetts and renown on Capital Hill made up for this somewhat. Despite this, Swann was seen by a large part of the population as the innevitable victor, in part because of her ties to President Juarez and her progressive policies. Results Swann won the election with 470 Electoral votes, the biggest margin held by any candidate since 2060. She won 51% of the popular vote, drawing much support away from the New Union Part in Canada, which won only one of the Canadian states. Aftermath The 2092 election was most significant in that it decided both the path of the Democratic Party for the next fifty years and the role of Canada in national politics. By 2100, seperate Canadian political parties would cease to exist, as Canada became more and more united with the rest of the country. Category:US Presidential Elections